xXDasXGoochXx Present's: Lust, Life, Lila
by xXDasXGoochXx
Summary: Lila Sawyer is close to graduating high school. Her father is down on his luck and can't find a job, and Lila has just been laid off from her part-time job. To support herself and her father, she'll have to find some way to pull in cash...


xXDasXGoochXx Present's: Lust, Life, Lila

Written By: Caboose14

Uploaded by: xXDasXGoochXx

Lila Sawyer turned 18 a few weeks ago, but life isn't much different than when she was in grade school. She was still the same red-headed farm girl with freckles and pig-tails; the only difference is she has developed into a beautiful young woman. Her face had become slightly less round, but she still had an air of cuteness to her. She has a slender body that curves out at her hips and her breasts. Her hips were the source of slight ridicule from some of her female classmates... but she was reassured by her male friends (and, oddly enough, Phoebe) that a slightly big butt is no problem at all. Her breasts are a C-cup (36-c to be exact), although they are usually hidden within her modest green top. She still dresses mostly the same as she did during her years at P.S. 118: green skirt with a green flannel undershirt.

Unfortunately, something else has stayed the same: Lila and her father are still in dire financial straits. Her father had found jobs and lost them just as quickly. He couldn't seem to hold one job down as the economy, or whichever company he would currently be working for, would take a hit, and he would be laid off as a result. Luckily, Lila has been able to hold down a steady part-time job. For a while now, their only income was he's; her father mostly stayed around the house in a sullen mood and watched TV on their outdated television (parts of which are held together with duct-tape). Lila makes a meager wage, but it is enough to scrap by on.

...Which made this day even more devastating? When Lila arrived at the packing station (her job was to put a hair net around her pretty, red pig-tails and white gloves over her slender, pale fingers and pack doughnuts into boxes to be shipped out to stores), she was given notice that she would be collecting her final paycheck today. She and about 16 or 17 of her co-workers were being laid off. She didn't start crying. Nobody would blame her if she did, but she didn't start to cry. She was used to things like this and had learned that crying wouldn't help. She let out a long sigh and went about her work.

When she got home, Lila gave her father the bad news. He put his head on his hand and exhaled.

"It'll be alright, pumpkin. One of us will find another job. It's a big city. Don't worry about it too much right now. You worked hard today, go have some dinner."

Later that night after her father had gone to bed, a restless Lila watched TV in the living room on a low volume. She flipped through the channels until she came upon a documentary. It was called "Street Workers". A man was interviewing various women about their jobs. It took Lila a moment to realize what they were talking about: the women were women of the night, prostitutes, hookers, escorts. With a blush and a quiet "OH my..." she raised the remote to change the channel, but stopped. The women were talking about the money they made turning tricks. Most of the women (even the small town ones) made more money in one night than she had been making in a month at the packing plant.

Oh, but I couldn't do that! It's ever so wrong... Lila conversed with herself in her own mind. But we really do need the money... Then again, I probably couldn't even do it. I've never even been intimate with anyone... And I'm probably not pretty enough.

Lila switches off the TV and walks into her bedroom. She locks the door, walks to her full body mirror, and strips off all her clothing. Lila gazes at her naked form in the mirror. She touches her hand first to her face and then grabs her breasts from the bottom as if she was weighing fruits. Well... maybe I can do this. Taking a seat on her bed, Lila spreads her legs apart and looks in the mirror at her. She rubs her hand on her crotch and looks down. Ever since she hit puberty, she has kept her pubic hair shaved clean; she had figured that a naked pussy was more "lady like". We really need the money. I have to do this. I have to. I have to do this for me... and for daddy...

Lila pulls her pajamas on and curls up under her blanket, her thoughts racing. She was determined to keep her and her father afloat, even if it meant at this time tomorrow, "Ms. Perfect" Lila Sawyer would not be a virgin.

Chapter 2

Lila's father falls asleep early most nights and sleeps like a rock until about 10 or 11 o'clock. This was a very lucky thing for Lila, because it meant she could sneak in and out of the house without worrying. She had plenty of other things to worry about, though. Tonight would be her first night "turning tricks". Lila was incredibly nervous; the farthest she had ever gone with a boy was "tongue kissing" and she wasn't a big fan of it. But she knows that she needs to make money, not just for herself, but for her father.

She spent some time at the library using the computer to look up information on her "new career", and to hopefully get some idea as to what to do. "Many prostitutes wear skimpy clothing to 'advertise' to potential clients". This would be a problem. Lila dresses very modestly and conservatively. It's okay, you'll figure something out. Lila took in as much information as she could before having to return home for dinner.

After her father fell asleep (extra early tonight, conveniently enough) Lila got to work. She took one of her old dresses and trimmed it. When she put it on, there was less than 4 inches of cloth protecting her modesty. She also lowered the neckline to show off her cleavage. It took her a few minutes to realize she might be better off without a bra on so she could better "advertise" herself. Since it was an older dress, it clung tight to her. Lila looked at herself in the mirror and gasped. This outfit is ever so revealing. Oh, well, I suppose that is the point.

Lila grabbed a small purse and left her sleeping dad and their run down apartment. She takes a late running bus into a part of the city where she knows she is sure to not run into anyone she knows. As she walks off the bus, she notices a group of three women standing on a corner. They looked just like the women from the documentary and the internet: they had stockings and short skirts, tops that lifted their large (and possibly fake) breasts as if to shove them in the faces of can do this, Lila. You. Can. Do this! She strolls two blocks down to an empty corner and tries her best to stand in a "sexy" sort of way. Lila takes in her surroundings: this isn't the most dirty part of town, but it isn't "ever so" clean, either. There is litter in the streets and neon lights in all the windows. It takes her a moment realize that she is standing in front of an "adult book store". She feels a lump in her throat and swallows hard. Be brave. For daddy.

About an hour passes. Several people and cars have passed her in this time (one or two of them stopping for the ladies down the street). Lila begins to feel sick with anticipation when a car pulls up next to her. It's a beat up looking station wagon. Looks like a family car. The man in the driver's seat rolls down his window and looks at her. He's appears to be in his mid to late 30's and has thinning hair and a slight beer belly. He smells of after shave and desperation.

"Hello miss. Aren't you a bit young to be in this part of town by yourself? Especially at this time of night?"

Lila freezes for what feels like an eternity, but is really only a moment. You can handle this. You CAN do this.

"I'm 18, sir," she says with the same politeness she would give to any elder. "I'm technically an adult, and I can take care of myself just fine. But thank you for your concern; it is ever so kind of you." Then it hits her: bend over. Lean in. "Advertise". She bends forward and feels her breasts shift bralessly in her shirt. They hang from her chest like two ripe, pale, slightly freckled fruit.

"My my, you are certainly a beautiful girl. Are you... well... you know?" He asks nervously.

Lila tries to well up some confidence. "Well, th-that depends on... um... on what you're looking for," she says with a smile that she prays is sexy.

"Well I was looking for just one session. Nothing weird, nothing kinky. I just... need to release. I'm very stressed out with work and... well you don't care about that. Anyway... um... how much?"

Oh no. Lila had no idea what to charge. "Make me an offer?" she says thinking on her feet, but still with uncertainty.

"Well, the last time I did this i paid for the room and $125 for just the basics..."

Lila narrows her eyes and cocks her butt out to one side and trying her hardest to sound sexy says "sounds like a plan."

She gets in the man's car and they drive to a nearby motel. He checks them in and they go into the dank little room. The man sits down on the bed and Lila stands in front of him, her mind swimming, and her heart beating in her throat.

"Well... um... what would you like me to do?" she asks, legitimately wondering.

"How much more is oral?" the man asks with excitement and nervousness.

"$75 extra," Lila guesses aloud. The man pulls out his wallet and hands $200 in assorted bills to Lila. She stuffs it into her purse and sets it on the table.

"Would you mind if... no never mind" "No, what is it?" "Can i play with your tits?"

Lila swallows another throat lump. "Well... you are a paying customer." She pulls off her dress and sits down next to the man. She's never exposed her breasts to anyone but her doctor and her body goes warm with an odd mix of nervousness and exhilaration. The man fondles her somewhat awkwardly. He pinches her nipples and squeezes her tits. She lets out a small moan. Am I enjoying this? He draws his face in toward her chest. "Can I?" She doesn't know what he wants to do but she just nods. He licks her nipples and sucks on them. "Ohhhh," Lila lets out a slow, low moan.

"I don't mean to rush, but I'm really excited and a little nervous. You think I'd be fine; this is my third time with a... lady such as yourself," the man says as he pulls off his belt. Lila's eyes widen. She's been nervous about this whole thing from the beginning... except for this part. She's never seen a penis that wasn't some diagram in health class or on a Greek statue. She bites her lower lip and tries to hide her excitement. The man takes off his underwear and reveals his member. Lila is surprised by it: in her mind's eye, she pictured penises as being a bit... well... bigger. She remembers back to the locker room gossip: "Oh [boy 1] is soooo big! Not like my last boyfriend, [boy 2]. He was tiny. Like a baby dick! hahahaha!" Details are lost to her memory, but she figures she should pay attention to the situation at hand.

The man sits back down next to her, his erection protruding from below his button up shirt. She stares for a moment. "Uh... well?" he asks her, waiting. "Oh! I am ever so sorry!" she says. Reaching her arm out, she wraps her skinny fingers around his cock. It's warm in her hand, hot almost. And she can swear that she can feel his heart beating. He goes back to playing with her tits while she starts to slide her hand up and down his shaft. With her other hand, she grabs his balls (again, not as big as she pictured) and massages them. The man draws back from her chest and moans with a shiver. After a minute or so of her jerking him off slowly, he asks, somewhat annoyed "I paid for oral... when are you going to suck it?"

Lila slides herself to the floor and onto her knees. Leaning in, she presses her lips against the tip of the stranger's dick. For a brief second her mind goes blank. A Flash of white in her brain. She pushes down the length of his cock with her lips, being very careful not to touch her teeth to it. The taste of flesh and sweat covers her tongue. Oddly, she doesn't recoil at the somewhat unpleasant taste of the man. The man lets out a long moan as she slowly works his cock with her mouth. His fingers claw the bed as she sucks his dick, licking it, kissing it, and playing with his balls.

This is... kind of fun. Oh God, I'm enjoying this! she thinks to herself. The man holds onto her pig tails as she slides her lips up and down his shaft. She notices that he moans loudest when she gets to the vaguely mushroom shaped tip of his cock. Pulling her mouth off of it, Lila licks just the pink head of the man's dick. Oh my... this is ever so more enjoyable than kissing with tongues. Why can't we just do this instead?

She feels a rush of panic and excitement: she's getting turned on. Lila had been horny before, but never this bad. And she's never had a cock right infront of her, let alone on her lips. "Okay, okay stop stop!" Lila pulls away from the man as he reaches into his pants on the floor. He pulls a condom out of his pocket and tells her "just give me a moment. I didn't want to blow my load just yet." He brought one? I didn't have buy any? Lila thinks to herself, somewhat annoyed. Well, moment of truth...

She pulls her shoes and socks off and tugs down her panties. They're a cute little pink pair with a rose on the top front part. As she does, she bends over, unintentionally pointing her ass and pussy right at the man. "OH WOW! Your ass is amazing!" Lila looks at him confused "It's... it's not too big?" The man walks over and grabs her ass with both hands. He takes one and rubs his fingers on her pussy. Her brain and body feel like lighting has struck them, but it feels amazing. Lila can feel how wet her pussy is. "Ok, I'm sorry, let me just-" the man walks over and opens the condom, and slides the pink rubber down his cock. Lila giggles a little at the feminine color and walks over to the bed. She gets on all fours and points her "amazing ass" at the man.

He walks over and climbs onto the bed. Lila points her head forward and closes her eyes. The man presses his dick against her little, pink pussy lips and slides the head into her wet hole. Her eyes open up wide again as he slowly pushes his cock into her. "Goddamn... you're really tight. You must -ahhhhh!- be new at this," he says while almost struggling to get his dick into her narrow slit. He pushes through her hymen without noticing. Well, without noticing himself, anyway. Lila lets out a scream as he busts her cherry. The man wastes no time at all speeding his thrust up. His pelvis slaps against her ass rhythmically as he unknowingly deflowers Lila Sawyer. Although the man is... "under equipped", Lila can feel him inside of her. She looks at the clock: 12:13 AM. She buries her face in the pillow and moans loudly; partially to entertain the guy, and partially out of pleasure.

Suddenly, the man presses himself as deep as he can into her cunt. Giving a mix of a moan and a yell, the man cums. Lila looks up: 12:15 AM. That was quick.

The man pulls out of her and takes off the condom. "I didn't mean to... I still get a blowjob, right? i didn't mean to finish that fast," he says almost apologetically. She nods and lays him down on the bed. "Hope you like the view," Lila says, actually managing to sound sexy this time. She climbs on top of her with her ass facing him. Despite this, it still takes the man a full 15 minutes to get hard again, even with her licking and playing with his cock. Again, she sucks his dick, licking the head and kissing it, and this time thinking to suck on his balls. After about 3 or 4 minutes (she can't see the clock this time) the man's body twitches and his hot, sticky, gooey spunk fills Ms. Perfect's mouth. Oh my god! It's like liquid salt! oh no oh no oh no... Lila is worried that she might gag. That she might throw up on the man, and that he might demand his money back. She calms down and lets the man's cum slide down her throat. The after taste isn't quite as bad...

The man pulls on his clothes and offers her a ride back to the porn shop. "No thank you, I'll wait a bit before I go." The man leaves and Lila sits alone, naked, in a dirty motel room. The dirty motel room where she lost her virginity. She sits there with a mix of emotion. She looks down at the sheets where the man fucked her and sees small drops of her blood. Not a lot, but still evidence of the "goody-goody", "Ms. Perfect", kind and gentle farm-girl Lila Sawyer was deflowered. Some in her situation might feel sad. Some might feel depressed. But not Lila. She's annoyed. "Two minutes? Two lousy minutes?"

Lila rubs her hand on her pussy lips. She pushes on her clit and lets out a load, ecstasy filled moan. That man my have gotten his fill, but she wasn't satisfied. She finds a channel guide next to the bed. "XXX?". Lila flips to channel 105 (she didn't even know there WAS a channel 105) and watches as a small Asian woman is fucked by a white guy who apparently shaves his entire body. She looks at his cock. It's long and fat and hard as a rock. Lila plunges her fingers into her sloppy pink hole. She rubs her clit and moans louder than the tiny Asian woman being practically skewered by the foot long dick. Rubbing her clit faster and faster and faster and- "OHHHHHHHH!" Lila lets out a noise louder than she thought she could possibly make. Her pussy is practically a running faucet of her juices and her whole body shakes and shivers. She clutches her chest and can feel her heart being faster than ever. "That... was... ever so... ohhhhh...".

Lila lays there for another half hour rubbing her pussy before she decides to leave. She takes another bus home and sneaks into her room. In her pajamas, warm in her bed, Lila Sawyer is $200 richer. But she doesn't think about the money. Instead, she thinks My new job... is ever so enjoyable.

Chapter End! Like it? Hate it? Think it was faptastical? Review!


End file.
